eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquistador
|year=1989 |position=16th |points=39 |previous=Voltarei |next=Há sempre alguém }} Conquistador was the song representing Portugal at the 1989 Contest performed by the band Da Vinci. The song is about taking over former Portuguese colonies around the world joined by "oceans of love." It was performed ninth on the night, following Norway and preceding Sweden. It finished 16th in a field of 22, with 39 points. Brazil, Angola, Mozambique, Goa, Macao and Timor are all ex-Portuguese colonies. Praia is the capital of Cape Verde, and Bissau is the capital of Guinea-Bissau. Lyrics Portuguese= Era um mundo novo Um sonho de poetas Ir até ao fim Cantar novas vitórias E erguer orgulhosas bandeiras Viver aventuras guerreiras Foram mil epopeias Vidas tão cheias Foram oceanos de amor Já fui ao Brasil, Praia e Bissau Angola, Moçambique, Goa e Macau Ai, fui até Timor! Já fui um conquistador Era todo um povo Guiado pelos céus Espalhou-se pelo mundo Seguindo os seus heróis E levaram a luz da cultura Semearam laços de ternura Foram mil epopeias Vidas tão cheias Foram oceanos de amor Já fui ao Brasil, Praia e Bissau Angola, Moçambique, Goa e Macau Ai, fui até Timor! Já fui um conquistador Já fui ao Brasil, Praia e Bissau Angola, Moçambique, Goa e Macau Ai, fui até Timor! Já fui um conquistador Foram dias e dias E meses e anos no mar Percorrendo uma estrada de estrelas A conquistar Já fui ao Brasil, Praia e Bissau Angola, Moçambique, Goa e Macau Ai, fui até Timor! Já fui um conquistador Já fui ao Brasil, Praia e Bissau Angola, Moçambique, Goa e Macau Ai, fui até Timor! Já fui um conquistador Fui conquistador Fui conquistador Fui conquistadorhttp://diggiloo.net/?1989pt |-| Translation= It was a new world A poet's dream To go far away Singing new victories And to raise flags proudly To live warrior adventures A thousand epic poems Life is so full There were oceans of love I've been to Brazil, Praia and Bissau Angola, Mozambique, Goa and Macao Oh, I've been to Timor! I've been a conqueror A whole nation Guided by the skies Spread around the world Following their heroes And they brought the light of culture They made tender seeds grow A thousand epic poems Life is so full There were oceans of love I've been to Brazil, Praia and Bissau Angola, Mozambique, Goa and Macao Oh, I've been to Timor! I've been a conqueror I've been to Brazil, Praia and Bissau Angola, Mozambique, Goa and Macao Oh, I've been to Timor! I've been a conqueror Days after days Months and years on the sea Following a trail of stars To conquer I've been to Brazil, Praia and Bissau Angola, Mozambique, Goa and Macao Oh, I've been to Timor! I've been a conqueror I've been to Brazil, Praia and Bissau Angola, Mozambique, Goa and Macao Oh, I've been to Timor! I've been a conqueror I've been a conqueror I've been a conqueror I've been a conqueror References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision